yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Ruler
| romaji = Seiryū | fr_name = Maître Dragon | fr_trans = Dragon Master | it_name = Drago Sovrano | it_trans = Sovereign Dragon | de_name = Drachenherrscher | pt_name = Dragão Soberano | pt_trans = Sovereign Dragon | es_name = Señor Dragón | es_trans = Dragon Lord | ko_name = 정룡 | ko_hanja = 征龍 | ko_romanized = Jeongnyong | zh_name = 征龍 | zh_jyutping = Zing1 lung4 | zh_pinyin = Zhēnglóng | sets = * Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy * Promotion Pack 3 }} "Dragon Ruler" (Japanese: Seiryū) is a series of Dragon monsters consisting of two smaller groups: Level 7 monsters whose ATK and DEF always have a sum of 4600, and lower-Level monsters that act as miniature versions of the Level 7 monsters. Members Design Adults The Adult "Dragon Rulers" all have these effects and/or traits: * If this card is in your hand or Graveyard: You can banish a total of 2 corresponding Attribute monsters and/or Dragon-Type monsters from your hand and/or Graveyard, except this card; Special Summon this card. * During your opponent's End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Return it to the hand. * If this card is banished: You can add 1 corresponding Attribute Dragon-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. * You can discard this card and 1 corresponding Attribute monster to the Graveyard; effects. * Only 1 effect once per turn restrictions. Babies Each Baby "Dragon Ruler" can Special Summon an adult "Dragon Ruler" of the same Attribute from the Deck, though that monster cannot attack that turn Playing style "Dragon Rulers" quickly swarm the field with adult version, and possibly use them for follow-up Synchro, Xyz and even Link Summon, or outright use them for attack. They can also use their effect for utility. You can banish one of the "Adult Rulers" to summon another one, use the banished card's effect to add a Dragon Tuner from your Deck to your hand, Normal Summon it, and use them to Synchro Summon a powerful Monster. Alternatively, you can use two "Adult Rulers" to Xyz Summon "Number 11: Big Eye" to steal your opponent's chosen monster and attack directly with it, or even use "Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack" to summon two "Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens" and Tribute one of them to destroy your opponent's monster. History The series proved to be far too synergistic and powerful. The OCG and TCG Forbidden and Limited Lists experimented throughout the months following their release, first with the ''Baby'' Dragon Rulers Forbidden in the September 2013 lists, then the ''Adult'' Dragon Rulers Limited, and finally the series was eradicated in April 2015 with the Adult Dragon Rulers Forbidden, and the now-useless Babies Unlimited. As of the current Forbidden List (updated in January 2020), Tempest is the only ''Adult ''Dragon Ruler that is Limited to 1 in both TCG and OCG. Generally, each "Dragon Ruler" can be used as support to decks of their corresponding Attribute, such as: * "Blaster" in "Laval", "Fire King", "Volcanic", "Battlin' Boxer", etc. * "Redox" in "Karakuri", "X-Saber", "Naturia", etc. * "Tidal" in "Ice Barrier", "Mermail", "Atlantean", etc. * "Tempest" in "Dragunity", "Harpie", "Gusto", "Mecha Phantom Beast", etc. Recommended cards Weaknesses and counter-strategies Cards that can shut down or slow this deck are cards that stops the opponent from banishing, discarding, or prevent Special Summoning. Having both a "Mind Drain" and "Soul Drain" on the field will completely shut down this Deck, but "A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon", "Twin Twisters", "Stamping Destruction", "Cosmic Cyclone", and "Royal Decree" can eliminate this threat. While "Mind Drain" is active on the field you'll be prevented from using "Dragon Ruler" effects that banish/discard from the hand. While "Soul Drain" is active on the field you'll be prevented from using "Dragon Ruler" effects that banish/add from activating from the Graveyard and Banished Zone. Cards that prevent players from Special Summoning, such as "Archlord Kristya", "Evilswarm Ophion", "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo", "Crimson Blader", “Jowgen the Spiritualist”, “Vanity's Ruler”, “Vanity's Fiend”, and also "Barrier Statue of the Abyss and "Barrier Statue of the Heavens" can prove problematic as this Deck relies heavily on Level 7 and higher monsters. "Dragon Capture Jar" and "Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman" can prevent your Dragons from attacking or activating their effects no matter they be in your hand, Graveyard, or banish. "Summon Limit" can prevents Xyz Summoning Rank 7 monsters indirectly, while also hampering your Normal Summon and other Special Summons. Also, "Imperial Iron Wall", "Chaos Hunter", or "Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer" prevents banishment attempts, effectively blocking any Dragon Ruler's Special Summon as well. "Banisher of the Radiance", "Banisher of the Light", "Dimensional Fissure" and "Macro Cosmos" can banish the Dragon Rulers, rendering them un-Summonable or at least, forcing cards like "Dragoncarnation" to retrieve them back. "Goblin of Greed" also prevents the player from using the discard-based effects of all the "Rulers" themselves.